When Tyson Played Santa
by NoEarlyBird
Summary: It is early morning on Christmas Day and when Kai comes downstairs he cannot believe eyes… Just what was Tyson thinking? (Some-what sequel to "The Cookie Monster")


Disclaimer: I don't own the right ot Beyblade and I do not make money with this.

 **A/N** : Dear all,

have a Kai, have a Tyson and have a merry Christmas!  
Hope you enoy! ~Bird

* * *

 **When Tyson Played Santa**

* * *

A year had passed and for reasons Kai wasn't so sure about himself he was still living with the former Bladebreakers. It was Christmas time again. Like the previous year Max had convinced them to go into full Christmas-mode and just like the previous year, they'd all sat in the kitchen the night before Christmas and eaten Santa's cookies. What was new this Christmas was the punch Ray had made. So while Max was dipping his cookies in milk, the rest of the boys filled their glasses with Christmas punch; again, and again… and again.

* * *

Christmas day Kai woke with a throbbing head. He sat up in his bed and ran a hand through his hair. A few glasses of punch and he woke up with a headache? Kai didn't normally get headaches – at least not from a few glasses. Just what exactly had Ray put into that blasted punch? Kai frowned. On second thought, he'd rather not know.

He swung his legs out of the bed and carefully got to his feet. Hopefully a bit of water and a cup of coffee would get rid of that annoying throb. He made his way down the hallway. It was still dark outside - Kai guessed it was only a little before dawn though. It would probably be hours until he'd come across any of the other guys. Not that he minded.

Kai stepped into the kitchen and switched on the lights, before he walked over to the object of his desire. Kai certainly wasn't the emotional type. This coffee machine, however, never failed to put a content little smile on his face. The sound of the beans being grounded, the smell of freshly brewed, hot coffee… It always lifted his spirits. He switched the coffee machine on and leaned against the table while he waited for it to do its usual cleaning and heating up routine.

A strange shuffling sound reached Kai's ears. His head shot up. It certainly wasn't the coffee machine - he knew those sounds by heart.

Kai thought for a moment: with Tyson, Ray and Max dead asleep it could only be an animal or a burglar. But wasn't burglar a bit far-fetched? Surely no one would be stupid enough to break into their house - it was well known that four highly skilled Beybladers lived here who wouldn't hesitate to use their blades to teach any thief a lesson. Or at least Kai wouldn't. He was about to retrieve the spare launcher he kept in one of the kitchen drawers, just in case there was someone stupid enough, when another sound reached his ears: a muffled voice. Although muffled the voice sounded vaguely familiar! Kai left the launcher where it was and, with one longing look at the coffee machine that was now ready to go, he walked into the living room to further investigate.

Kai scanned the room to find the owner of that voice. There was no one in sight.

"Show yourself" he demanded.

"…ai… -s…-at…-u?"

Oh he knew exactly whose voice this was now! One question remained though: where the hell was he?

"Tyson, quit playing games and come out."

"…-'m…-uck!" Tyson's muffled voice answered.

Kai furrowed his brows. He turned his head the direction from which the voice had come from and scanned that area again. And that was when he saw Tyson. Or… part of Tyson.

Kai blinked a couple times, in case there was something in his eye. The picture didn't change. He shook his head and looked again. Still, the picture hadn't changed. His eyes weren't playing a trick on him. He really was seeing what he was seeing. And what he was seeing were Tyson's feet – Tyson's feet dangling from the chimney!

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose. How? Just how did Tyson end up in the chimney?

"Tyson," he said keeping his voice calm with great effort. "Explain."

"…-'m…-uck!" Tyson's voice repeated.

Kai stepped closer to the fireplace and looked up the chimney. Sure enough, there was the rest of Tyson.

"I can't understand a word of what you're saying. Repeat."

"Kai, I'm stuck!" Tyson's voice echoed off the chimney walls.

As if to prove his point Tyson wiggled around a bit.

"I can see that. The question is why?"

"I'll be happy to explain, but do you think you could help me outta here first?"

Kai hesitated for a moment. He kind of liked the idea of Tyson being stuck in the chimney for a little longer. It meant no running around and the chimney effectively swallowed all the noise Tyson made. He could have his cup of coffee in blissful silence. But if Ray found out he'd left Tyson stuck in the chimney Kai would never hear the end of it. And it might be cruel to leave him in there.

He sighed.

"Kai? Kai, are you still there? …Are you actually thinking about leaving me up here Kai?" Tyson complained and did some more wiggling.

Kai rolled his eyes. So tempting!

Instead of giving Tyson an answer Kai simply grabbed his ankles and pulled. Hard! With a yelp Tyson came crushing down the chimney, along with a decent amount of dust and dirt. He rubbed his sore spots and accusingly looked up at Kai.

"Thanks for the warning, Kai!"

Kai glared back at him and snarled, "One more word and I'll personally shove your ungrateful ass back up that chimney."

Tyson frowned, but apparently decided it wasn't worth the risk. He got up and tried to dust off his pajamas. In vain. A thick layer of soot and dust covered every inch. Kai motioned for Tyson to follow him to the kitchen, which Tyson surprisingly did without as much as a word. There he sat down and waited for Kai to make his coffee – in silence! Christmas miracle, Kai thought as took a seat opposite Tyson. He took a sip from his long-longed coffee and for a brief moment enjoyed the feeling of the hot liquid warming his stomach. Kai took another sip and then focused his attention back on his teammate.

"Explain," he simply said.

Tyson uncomfortably fidgeted in his seat.

"Tyson."

"Well… I just thought…," Tyson piped and squirmed some more.

Kai raised a brow.

"I just thought if Santa could come through the chimney, so could I and, um,… I thought I could dress up and jump from the chimney when Max was unpacking his presents. Like 'Ho ho ho'… y'know?"

Kai had to resist the strong urge to grab Tyson by the shoulders and shake him to see if there was anything rattling inside his head. There had to be a screw loose in there somewhere! Fortunately for Tyson, Kai was still holding his coffee mug. Kai took a deep breath, then took another sip from his coffee. He slowly sat down his cup. Kai then crossed his arms over his chest (better safe than sorry) and looked at Tyson.

Finally he said, "You are aware that Santa Claus is a fictional character, aren't you Tyson?"

"Um, yeah?"

"So you know that no one actually comes down the chimney at night."

"Um, yeah?"

"Then why would you think it was a good idea to do exactly that?"

Tyson shrugged.

"I dunno. Seemed like a fun idea at that time and I thought I'd better rehearse."

Kai rolled his eyes.

"I assume that was _after_ you had three cups of Ray's Christmas punch?"

He watched Tyson play with the hem of his shirt.

"I might have nicked another after you guys went upstairs…"

Kai picked up his coffee again. His head was still throbbing unpleasantly. Might still be the aftermath of the Christmas punch, but more likely caused by Tyson's stupidity now.

"Are you going to tell the others?" Tyson asked quietly.

Kai met his eyes.

"This much stupidity deserves to be shared on twitter or whatever!" he said.

"You have a twitter?!" Tyson burst out. "How come you're not following m-… oh, I see. Never mind!"

Tyson lowered his gaze and continued to play with his hem.

"I won't tell anyone."

Tyson's head shot up and Kai watched his face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh man, thank you so much Kai!"

"I suggest you shower before the others wake up," Kai muttered. "And maybe get rid of these clothes…"

"Will do that!" Tyson said cheerfully and jumped up. "Man I'm sure glad you're such an early riser Kai! It would have been hours before the others would have found me. Huh, maybe I should try to catch some sleep after I shower. I dozed off a bit when I was up in that chimney but I think I could do with a couple hours of sleep in an actual bed!"

Kai just hnd and picked his cup of coffee back up. This was clearly too much talking for this time of day. Tyson, for once, seemed to understand. He simply waved goodbye to Kai and disappeared into the hallway.

Kai took another sip from his coffee and sighed. Blissful silence at last. He leaned back in his chair and watched the Christmas tree's ornaments sparkle in the first light of morning. It was a peaceful and heartwarming sight. Kai wondered if for some people all of Christmas was like this moment - this calm. A little smile appeared on his face. Well, calm would certainly never happen with the Bladebreakers around… But, Kai thought as he reached for one of the cookies that Ray had managed to save from Tyson last night, it was still growing on him, this Christmas thing…

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
